Criminal of Justice
by Nocturnal-Panda
Summary: The Yagami's take in a young American woman off of the streets, who goes by the name of Luna. Luna is a homeless criminal, a smart one at that. When Luna finally settles down, L, the greatest detective in the world takes a sudden intrest in her abilities,


**Major thanks to Hanyou-Kyo for revising a bit of this chapter! Go check her out, she's an amazing writer!**

**Chapter 1- Floors are Completely and Utterly Stupid**

"Get back here you damn bitch!" the store owner screamed at me, chasing me through the midnight streets of the Kanto region. With assorted snack food firmly clutched in my sweaty hands, I raced away, struggling to keep my baggy, ripped jeans up. The dim street lamps lit the narrow sidewalk and I couldn't help but look behind me. Big mistake.

I was slammed against the hard surface of a building, as a helpless yelp escaping my chapped lips. "You're gonna pay for this you damn American!" he spat in my face and punch me in the stomach. Hard. I coughed up blood and dropped the food. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I doubled over. He kneed me hard in the chest and I fell to the cement. I started to feel dizzy, and everything went black as I lost consciousness. I should have gone to the store across the street...

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned and curled into a ball, snuggling into the soft surface. I rolled onto my back and...wait, what? My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with brown material. A pillow? Why the hell am I on a couch?

"AHHHH!" I tumbled off of the unfamiliar furniture onto the wooden floor, "Nghh" I moaned rubbing my aching ribs. "Stupid floor..." I mumbled

"She's up, Mom!" a young female voice shout out. I cringed at the noise and took in my surroundings. I was between an expensive looking coffee table and the couch I had just fallen off of what seemed to be a living room. All of a sudden, a middle aged woman with brown hair appeared in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Miss, I'm Yagami, Sachiko. My husband brought you in on his way back from work last night. You were badly injured and he didn't want to just leave you there so he brought you here!"

Who would be crazy enough to take in a beaten shady looking woman off of the streets? Ah, well it's not my problem, I'd take this over starving in the streets any day... unless they're going to make me a slave or something. Yeah right, these people seem nice enough, right?

Oh yeah, now I remember last nights events...that wasn't my night. They usually get tired before they catch me. But, you all are probably wondering why I was even stealing in the first place. Let's have a little flashback moment, shall we?

Alright, so summer vacation had just started, and I had finally saved up enough money to go to my favorite place in the world, Japan. But little did I know that I was going to be kidnapped after I had arrived there. The kidnappers took all of my money and possessions I had. I eventually escaped when they had gone out for another victim. They've been hunting me down since I escaped so I have to keep running around, trying to stay out of their sight. I'm not quite sure why they want me so bad, but there must be a reason why. They have been pursuing me for over a year now, so that would make me 20. And I've been living on the streets ever since. I steal, beg, and lie just to survive. You could say I'm not the most street smart person, I'm more book smart, if you will.

I slowly sat up, cautious not to further hurt my body, and said, " Thank you for taking me in, I must be going now." I got up, with assistance of a certain couch, and instantly fell back down, "Oof!" I glared at my ankle, which was probably sprained.

"Oh, you're not going anyway with those injuries, dear! And from the looks of you last night, you didn't have anywhere to go. So you can stay with us until you get better, okay?" offered (more like forced if you ask me). Sachiko then helped me get back onto the couch, and I gave her a thankful glance. Even though I rather not be here, it's nice to be able to relax. But despite everything else, it feels like I'm forgetting something...

"Hey miss! What's your name?" The girl that screamed earlier popped up above me. I squeaked in shocked but then regained my composer.

"Umm, well..." With all this Kira business going on, I should probably make a fake name. I have been lucky enough to hear of this Kira guy, so I've been trying to hang low lately. Some of my other crime buddies told me about he could kill with only a name and a face so I need to make up an alias. A name that an American would have, having a Japanese alias would be suspicious. "My name is Robenson, Luna."

"Oh, what a pretty name! I'm Sayu!" She smiled. "Thank you, and it's nice to meet you, Sayu." I muttered looking else where.

"Same! Now I gotta go do homework. I'll see you later, Luna!" she rushed upstairs and I looked back at . Out of nowhere, my stomach rumbled loudly. My eyes went wide and I blushed deeply.

chuckled, "How about we get you something to eat, Luna?" I nodded quickly and gave her a grateful look. Oh no, now I remember what I was forgetting! My snacks from last night! Wait...my snacks! My precious snacks, my babies! The pocky, the candy! God, why?

Call me crazy, but I silently anime-cried as I followed Mrs. Yagami into kitchen. And it was all over snacks. I seriously need help.

After thanking endlessly for the food, I sat on the couch from earlier and watched the new. They were talking about Kira again. If I wasn't a criminal, I would probably actually like this Kira guy. But I didn't really have a choice in crime. It was either steal or die, and who in their right mind would prefer the latter?

But they were talking about how many people he has killed and then the famous detective, L, was taking on this case. You know what, I give kudos to this L. I would probably get bored of investigation. I actually want to be a neurologist one day. Especially in the field of dreams. They fascinate me in such a strange way that's hard to describe.

I looked at the clock underneath the television...16:03...

"Hey, Luna, would you like to take a shower?" popped into the room with a towel and some clothes.

"Yes, please!" I enthusiastically replied, jumping up, hurting myself in the process. I winced and quickly sat back down.

"Please be careful dear," She said with a weak smile and led me to the wash room. She showed me how to adjust the temperature and where the soap was, while setting the clothes on the sink and handing me the towel. She helped me take off my bandages and set them aside. I thanked her, for what seemed like the millionth time, as she left the room.

I hung the towel on the rack and went to the sink. I looked into the mirror to see a filthy girl looking back at me. I haven't seen my reflection in weeks. My sandy blonde hair was matted and my face was dirtied. I sighed and quickly stripped down and took the first proper shower I'd had in months.

I stepped out of the shower into the chilly air. I shivered and snatched the towel and hurriedly draped it around me. I walked to the mirror and picked up a nearby brush. I brushed my tangled hair and then removed the towel from my body, wrapping it around my head. I gathered the clothes gave me and saw that they were black sweat pants and a red t-shirt. And course some unmentionables.

I got dressed and took the towel off my head and hung it on the rack. I found a hair tie on the floor and put my hair into a side ponytail, tucking my side bangs behind my ear. The shirt was a bit tight (must've been Sayu's), but the sweat pants were quite comfy. I re-wrapped the bandages around my ankle and abdomen

I exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway. I observed the paintings of various flowers and landscapes. "These are pretty..." I commented to myself, mesmerized by their beauty.

"Oh, Luna! You're done!" startled me and I looked up. She was holding a basket of laundry. "Dinner's just about ready, so you can just wait downstairs."

"Okay." I replied, wobbled down the stairs and then was about to sit on the couch when I realized I wasn't the only one here.

A young man, most likely 18 or 19, was causally sitting on the piece of furniture, watching a report on Kira. He had a chilling smirk on his face and I could've sworn his eyes flashed a deep red, before returning to an intense auburn. His neat, swoopy chestnut brown hair lay without a single strand out of place. He was nothing less than perfect. Well, on the outside, at least.

I stepped forward when the floor board creaked. He looked over to me and his face showed a mixture of confusion and calculation. Damn you floor! You'll pay for this!

I sweat-dropped and waved awkwardly, "Erm, hi there."

Panda: Done! Believe it or not this took me three days ehehe...oh well... anyway, I have a few pictures of Luna on my profile so you can get a good idea of what she looks like. Here's a tiny analysis of Luna's traits:

Intelligence: 8

Social Skills: 7

Will to Act: 7

Motivation: 5

Conceptualization Power: 6

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And constructive criticism is welcome!

**I'm also looking for a Beta reader so if you would like to edit my chapters, I would appreciate it! (note that I've never done Beta or anything, so humor me please :])


End file.
